


The Vines

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: Jack finds that the Doctor has a hidden room aboard the TARDIS.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

Jack never understood why the Doctor wasn't a sexual man. To him flirting was as natural as breathing. He was from the fifty-first century, after all, and even his hormones were a natural allure and he often spent his nights with his bed warmed by a man, woman or any variation thereupon. He had even participated in the great orgy of 5780 and that wasn't the year that it happened in. He had enjoyed himself so much that he had used his vortex manipulator to rejoin four times he knew of so far and had plans to go back again. He knew better then to try to lure the Doctor's other companions to his bed but the Time Lord himself had never claimed to be off-limits even if he had ignored Jack's advances. 

"Buy me a drink," the Doctor had teased in his old body but all the drinks in the universe couldn't convince the Time Lord to join him in his bed. A part of Jack was frustrated as he dreamed of his body moving with the Doctor's as one. Another part was intrigued by the chase and he had built up sleeping with the Doctor in his head that he was afraid that the reality wouldn't match. That he would find himself moving inside the Doctor's body and the Doctor would become so bored that he would push Jack gently away before pulling up his trousers and offer Jack a sympathetic smile before leaving the room. It made Jack feel like a teenager. 

"Goodnight Doctor," Martha told him with a yawn as she stood stretching. He smiled at her from his place nearby. 

"Goodnight, Martha, sleep well," he responded. He watched her leave the living area. 

"What are you planning to do tonight after everyone is in bed?" Jack questioned the Doctor. He asked the Doctor it almost every night and the Doctor always gave him a basic answer. Tonight was no exception. 

"I might read for a little while or work on the TARDIS," the Doctor answered. 

"Well I am going to bed now because some of us actually need to sleep spaceman," Donna told him crankily.

"I do sleep," the Doctor argued. Donna ignored him as she headed to her own room. Jack bid the Doctor goodnight a few minutes later going to his room. He made sure the Doctor heard the door close behind him but then as quietly as he could he opened the door a crack peeking out. The Doctor remained in the living area for so long that Jack was about to give up and go to bed when his patience finally paid off. He closed the door further as the Doctor left the room then opened it to see him heading towards the control room. Jack had the feeling he was going to work as he stated but he still followed him just to be sure. He kept his distance as the Doctor continued past the control room heading down the right-hand corridors. While the left side held the living areas, the right was storage and the cells as well as unknown rooms that remained locked despite Jack's efforts to enter them. 

He followed as the Doctor continued past the main rooms turning down a second corridor. He turned going down a set of stairs that Jack had never seen before during his explorations. The stairs curved on the way down not letting Jack see past the first wall. His curiosity peaked he went down the stairs as quickly as he dared. He reached the bottom in time to see the Doctor turning down another corridor. He hurried to catch up but realized there was no need as what looked like a corridor opened into a large room. Inside was a large vine-like plant that sat in the middle of a grassy field. There was no hesitation as the Doctor walked closer to the plant and it reached out wrapping its vines around him. 

Jack watched on in stunned silence as the Doctor reached down unbuckling his trousers. The vines took over from there using the appendages like hands to pull his trousers lower as other vines wrapped around his wrists and ankles. A larger vine wrapped its self around the Doctor's waist and the Doctor leaned back letting it support him fully. The Doctor let out a soft moan a vine wrapped itself around his member as a second one moved towards his anus. Jack couldn't help the audible gasp he let out as he watched the vine disappear up into the Doctor's body. The Doctor heard the gasp and turned his head slightly to see the Captain standing there and watching the intimate act. 

"I was wondering when you would get curious enough to follow," He managed to articulate as the vine worked itself into his body. He gestured for Jack to move closer and Jack did. Whether or not the Doctor was going to say more was unclear as a large vine pushed itself into the Doctor's mouth. Jack drew close enough to take the Doctor's hand and the Doctor squeezed it briefly. He knew the Doctor wouldn't be able to answer him verbally but he desperately wanted to touch the Time Lord. He reached out, letting his hand hover as he looked in the Doctor's eyes. "Can I?" The Doctor blinked giving a slight nod. 

Not believing his luck, Jack ran his fingers along the Doctor's skin. He ran his hand along the Doctor's hip moving it lower so that he could feel the vine moving in and out of the Doctor's body in a steady rhythm. It suddenly made sense to Jack while the Doctor always turned him down. He didn't need Jack to satisfy his needs when he could come down to this hidden room and let the vines pleasure him. With the plant, there was no risk of attachment or a companion who expected too much. He could leave it for days then return and not be scolded for his absence. It was just like having a toy but better since it was alive and warm to the touch. 

The vine was deep in the Doctor's body filling him as the plant pleasured his body. The Doctor's cock was now hard and Jack wrapped his hand around the part the vine wasn't covering. Leaning forward he licked the tip and the Doctor let out a yelping moan around the vine that was in his mouth. Jack did it again taking his own pleasure in the noises that the Doctor was making. He couldn't take the Doctor deep in his own mouth due to the vine but he covered the head with his mouth sucking and was rewarded as he was able to catch the Doctor's release in his mouth. He swallowed it making sure to clean the tip before releasing him. The vines lowered the Doctor to the ground as they pulled out of his body. The Doctor fell to his knees panting and giving Jack a good view of his arse. He had the plant's own release seeping out of his gaping body and his thighs were wet from it. 

"My turn?" Jack questioned. 

"Be my guest," the Doctor panted. Jack eagerly opened his trousers pulling his aching member out. He dropped to his knees behind the Doctor lining himself up. The Doctor looked at him in surprise. He had meant that Jack could take his turn with the plant but realized that wasn't what Jack had been asking. Even after watching the Doctor be used by the plant he still wanted to be with the Time Lord. Dropping his shoulders to the ground he pushed his arse higher in the air as Jack pushed inside. A deep moan erupted from his mouth as the Captain's autron fueled body filled him. 

Since the Doctor was already loose, Jack started a punishing pace as he held tightly to the Doctor's hips. He thrust deep taking pleasure in the Doctor's body but he was too turned on to last long. Sooner than he wanted, he felt the pleasure building and he pushed himself as deeply as possible before emptying himself into the Doctor's body. He pulled out slowly, collapsing backward as the Doctor fell to his side. 

"Same time tomorrow night?" Jack wondered as he tried to catch his breath. The Doctor just nodded as he pulled his sore body to stand. He stumbled his way to the room right off the large chamber where a bed was waiting. He collapsed down on it, ready to sleep for a few hours. He didn't have the energy to complain as Jack joined him a moment later curling up behind him. He took Jack's arm wrapping it around himself as he drifted off into a sated sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Jack woke the next morning, the Doctor was gone. Not that Jack was surprised as he didn't expect the Doctor to admit what he saw last night. He would never forget, though, the way the vine moved in the Doctor's body or the way that his thighs glistened with the vine's release. Just the thought of it had him hard and he reached down taking himself into his hand. He closed his eyes imagining himself buried deep with the cool body. It had been loose last night from the large vine but in his head, the Doctor was tighter, made just for him. He groaned moving his hand faster as he could hear the Doctor panting his name as he pounded deep into the lithe arse. He came with the Doctor's name on his own lips and his seed pooling on his clothed abdomen. He didn't have a clean flannel so he just took off his shirt making sure not to get it everywhere as he did. 

Making his way back into the main part of the TARDIS. He took his dirty clothing to his room before showering and dressing for the day. Trying not to show his eagerness, he left his room in search of the Time Lord. He found the Doctor sitting with Martha and Donna in the kitchen. The Doctor was drinking his usual cup of tea while the other's indulged in a cup of coffee. He poured himself a cup of coffee before taking his seat at the table beside the others. 

"Good morning," Jack greeted them. Donna mumbled something over her cup about showing him a morning. 

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Martha wondered. 

"I did," Jack told her. He looked towards the Doctor but he was continuing to stare down at his tea. Jack wanted to thank him for a fantastic night but buy doing so it would break the Time Lord's trust and he would never be invited to join him again. So he kept the memories of last night to himself as they finished their drinks, then had a small breakfast of toast with bacon and eggs provided by Martha. 

"Where to today?" Martha wondered. 

"I was thinking that I could drop you and Donna off on the mall planet to shop while Jack and I did some work on the TARDIS," the Doctor offered. Donna looked at him suspiciously. 

"Is there something wrong with this planet that you're not telling us because every time we land somewhere we seem to end up running for our lives," Donna questioned. 

"I promise nothing is wrong with the planet," He crossed both his hearts at the same time and she narrowed her eyes. "Finish your coffee and then get ready. I will make sure you two have plenty of credits to spend on the planet, that is unless you would rather help Jack and I change the plugs."

"No," Donna answered simply. She picked up her coffee leaving the room. The Doctor left shortly after her followed by Martha to get ready for the day. Jack sighed. He would have rather gone shopping with the girls then spend the day changing plug but he was trying to stay on the Doctor's good side. He finished his own coffee, then cleaned the breakfast dishes before making his way to the control room. The Doctor had just finished entering the landing sequence when he arrived. 

"Here is a card with credits you can use on the planet. It is going to take us several hours to finish our work, so you should probably have your mid-day meal on the planet and the four of us can get supper together this evening," the Doctor told the two of them as he handed them each a card that he had soniced to have the correct credits for the planet. They took the cards bidding the two men farewell as they set off to explore the planet and shop. 

"So, do you want to take the left or the right side of the console?" Jack wondered once they were alone. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Jack as he turned to look at him. 

"If you want to work on plugs then you can start on the ones under the monitor. I will be back to check on you in a few hours once I get done downstairs," the Doctor informed him as he started towards the right corridors. Jack practically tripped over his own feet in his eagerness to go after the Doctor. He caught up with him as he started down the winding staircase and he didn't even try to pretend that he wasn't following him as they headed down. 

"Where did you get this sentient vine, Doc?" Jack wondered as they descended the stairs. 

"It was a gift. When I first received it, the vines were in a space a quarter of the size they are in now. I've been nurturing it for many years now and it has slowly grown to fill the room it lives in now," the Doctor answered. 

"Who would gift you such a thing as I am sure most people think you are asexual by now?" Jack questioned. The Doctor turned lifting an eyebrow at him. Jack nodded his understanding.

"So did I give it to you in this body or the previous one?" Jack asked. 

"The last," the Doctor answered and Jack nodded. He knew exactly where to get one of these exotic vines and when the perfect time to drop it off was. He figured the Doctor wouldn't just take the gift willingly but if he hid it on this side of the TARDIS the Doctor would eventually stumble upon it. 

They entered the room with the large vines and the Doctor immediately began to loosen his tie. Jack followed suit, beating the Doctor in undressing in his eagerness to join him within the vines. He dropped his clothing in an unkempt pile on the ground as the Doctor carefully laid his own clothing out so he could put it on again later. Once he was fully naked, he took Jack pulling him close that he could kiss him. Jack wrapped his arms around the naked Doctor, kissing him deeply as the Doctor walked backward towards the vines. As they grew closer, the Doctor turned them so they were sideways to the plant. He pulled Jack down, still kissing him as he laid on his back. The vines surrounded them and Jack could feel them caressing his skin even as he pressed his hot body to the Doctor's cool one. 

"Take me," the Doctor whispered against his mouth. Jack needed no further invitation as the Doctor spread his legs allowing Jack to move in between them. He could feel a vine pressing against his own arse seeking entry and he held still, letting it enter him slowly. It felt huge, stretching him and he couldn't help but moan his pleasure. The Doctor lifted his hips as he tilted his own head back breaking the kiss. A vine circled to the Doctor's mouth and he welcomed it relaxing his jaw to let it slip further. 

Jack nearly came right then from watching the Doctor. He used his hands to lift the Doctor's arse, as he aligned himself to the welcoming body. He pushed forward, sinking into the coolness that was the Doctor and groaning as he did. A vine circled his mouth and he opened it to allow the vine to fill him from both ends as he filled the Doctor. He pushed in as deep as he could into the willing man. He wasn't able to hold still for long as the vine provided him pleasure that the coolness around his cock almost overwhelmed. He had been with vines before but the coolness could have only been the one man who was just out of his reach. 

He began to thrust. He pushed back on the vine taking it deeper into his own body before filling the Doctor once more. He panted around the vine in his own mouth as he kept his eyes down eager to watch the Doctor's body as they moved. It was hard to see the Doctor's face as he had his head back swallowing around the vine that filled his mouth. Another vine had crept forward wrapping around the Time Lord's cock, pleasuring him as Jack moved within his arse. Vines wrapped around Jack's waist and arms holding him as other vines wrapped around the Doctor's arms and legs. The vine could have kept them in this position for as long as it wanted and Jack was happy to let it as long as he could continue to feel the cool body on his. 

He came with a shout around the vine, spilling his seed into the body of the Time Lord. With his release, he was pulled back and Jack watched as a vine took his place. It filled the Doctor stretching him wide as another vine wrapped around his own cock. Jack was at their mercy as the vine continued to pleasure him. He was overstimulated and he had to fight through the sensation as the vine continued to pump inside him. 

"Mmmm," the Doctor moaned loudly around his own vine as he found his release on his stomach. The vine pulled slowly out of his body and Jack watched as his own cum dripped out of the Doctor along with the plants release. He felt the plant spurting into his own body, making him feel fuller and forcing him to swallow before they finally pulled away. He laid down on the Doctor breathing heavy, his arse aching and empty but his cock still hard. He crawled up the Doctor's body, lifting his leg and pushing back into the willing body. The Doctor moaned around this time as he was filled again. 

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized as he began to thrust frantically looking for his second release. The Doctor leaned up, reaching back so he could press a finger into Jack's arse knowing how empty he had to be feeling without the plant filling his body. Jack welcomed the cool digit as he continued to move chasing his release. "I need more, Doc."

The Doctor didn't question as he added a second finger. He curled them so that his fingers were resting against Jack's prostate as he rested his own hand on Jack's firm cheek. Jack's thrust harder slamming into the Time Lord and the Doctor took it all. Jack screamed as he came again, adding to the mess. He collapsed down on top of the Doctor, still inside him as the Doctor's own fingers slowly left his arse. He panted, trying desperately to catch his breath. 

"I need a nap before we do that again," Jack told him. 

"Rest," the Doctor answered, running his hand slowly along the Captain's spine. 

"Shouldn't we move?" Jack wondered. The Doctor shook his head. 

"I'm psychically linked to the vines. They will only join us when I tell them to," the Doctor promised. The thought that the Doctor had told the vines to do that to Jack's body almost had him coming again. Eager to explore everything the vines could do later, Jack closed his eyes to rest.


End file.
